Radiation
Radiation is a multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Overview The map is set in a uranium processing facility. The map features a conveyor belt near the Spetsnaz spawn which leads to a gruesome death if the player falls in the crusher. The map also features a set of steel blast doors which can only be opened by a control panel some distance away. There are two panels in the map, and are critical when you are playing Domination, as the B flag is located under the blast doors. Also, the bunker containing B flag has tunnels that lead directly to the A and C flags, so keep an eye on those. In addition to being critical for Domination, the blast doors are also critical when playing Demolition and Search and Destroy, especially when on defense. The A bomb site is located right below the doors, and player needs to close them to have a shot at winning. There are two switches across from each other. One is on a small walkway in between two giant tanks, the other in a control room in the factory with the explosive tanks. These control the blast doors in the middle of the map. Either switch can open or close the doors. These have the potential to be used to great effect during games with objectives that are located in the underground tunnel, as it leaves only three ways that can be used to enter, all of which can be easily defended. Gallery Map Radiation BO.png|Radiation minimap. Bird's Eye View Radiation BO.jpg|Bird's eye view of Radiation. Bird's Eye View 2 Radiation BO.png Call-of-duty-black-ops-wallpaper-1.jpg|Action in B-Lane. Videos Call of Duty Black Ops 69-9 on Radiation Gameplay Trivia *There are clocks that match the exact time of the user's system, however there are only two clocks in Radiation located in the building (one upstairs and one downstairs) next to the truck. *Jumping into the green liquid in the central factory, which appears to be nuclear waste, results in instant death. *If a player lays prone on the conveyor belt facing towards the bottom (away from the pit of death) they will not fall into the pit when they reach the top. *There is a secret RC-XD tunnel, which can be very helpful for defending B flag or the HQ when its in the certain area. *Any equipment put on the door will be destroyed when opened or closed. *Equipment does not move on the conveyor belt. *Light still shines through the doors when they are closed. *In Wager Matches, if the doors in the middle are open, the player is still not allowed to jump inside the tunnels and the player will remain in the air or step on "invisible ground". *If the doors close, anyone standing on the doors or in the doors path will be killed. *In Combat Training, A.I. opponents will attempt to use the conveyor belt. However, they don't jump off at the end, resulting in their death. *In the background of the map, there appears to be a figure resembling the map Rust from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *When using the Flamethrower attachment, the flame will go through the middle door. *If the player looks at a machine in the building between B4 and B5, they can see a golden image from the loading screen of the map. *The two pictures of Vladimir Lenin are absent from the Wii version. *in codol version，There is a helmet and some candles on the table. To commemorate a player, he is a sacrificed fireman. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Maps